


A World of Three

by J6mie, nanianela



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Basically really Emo, Brotherly Love, Gay Ootori Kyouya, High School, Kyouya is openly gay and dating another baddie, Love Triangles, Multi, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J6mie/pseuds/J6mie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanianela/pseuds/nanianela
Summary: Darkness descends on Haruhi's life after the events of the series. Ranka is killed, leaving Haruhi a teen orphan and everything from grades to her friendships with the Hosts begin slipping. After finding out she can no longer afford her apartment, the Hitachiin family extends an invitation.What started out as strong friendship between the three of them begins to creep into something more when the twins finally let Haruhi into their tiny world...
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	A World of Three

If you would read this story (based on its summary), PLEASE let us know, and we'll start writing it for y'all. 

My friend J6mie, aka Jamie, is the OG who literally got me into the concept of fan fiction back when we were like 9 and in Elementary school together. So you have her to thank for basically everything that I've published to this page.

Anyway... we brainstormed out this whole Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru three way story while sitting on the beach drinking beers watching humpback whales breeching. And we thought.... if there is even a SHRED of interest in this, if there are other perverted bitches out there who want their story DARK and TOXIC, we will do it :) Just for our emo Ouran bitches. Because we love you. Because we are one in the same.

* * *

**UPDATE** : Thanks so much for your comments and interest guys!! We're so happy that this won't be posted into the blankness of a void. We literally said if just ONE person wants it, we will do it. You blew that out of the water with THREE???

For now, we're at 2,431 words of progress into Chapter 1. We can't wait to get it out to y'all when it's finished! :)

-much love, j6mie and nanianela


End file.
